krypton_seriesfandomcom-20200222-history
House of El
|image=Krypton First Look8.jpg |imagecaption= |partOfSeason=1 |episodeNumber=2 |airDate=March 28, 2018 |writer=Cameron Welsh |director=Ciaran Donnelly |previousEpisode= Pilot |nextEpisode= The Rankless Initiative }} is the Second episode of the first season of Krypton. Summary After suffering a tragedy, Seg is forced to adjust to a new life, a new rank and a new threat. "Krypton: Official description for the First three episodes" Plot Seg still doesn't believe the whole Brainiac story, cape notwithstanding, and needs cold, hard proof to change his mind which Adam must provide him. Meanwhile, the Sagitari are preparing a raid on the rankless, looking to smoke out the terrorist group known as Black Zero. Needless to say, Lyta is not about it. She wants a more diplomatic approach, but she’s not in a position to make orders just yet. Seg pays soon-to-be daddy-in-law Daron-Vex a visit, and learns that Val had been on Brainiac's case for a while. Seg finagles his way into a job in the science guild, and is given a sweet tablet with a boatload of information on it, which Adam can use to find that proof. Back in Kandor, Lyta challenges her commander to a duel. If she wins, she will assume his role as a superior officer, and have some bargaining power to reschedule, or even cancel, the raid on the rankless. She wins, and gets a promotion. Kem and Adam continue to hack the guild tablet for clues, and find that there was a meteorological anomaly out in the outlands of Krypton three days ago. Adventure! And while snooping around the Fortress of Solitude, Seg accidentally starts up a program that initiates a hologram projection of Val, meant to guide Seg on his eventual journey. And out in the outlands, Adam and Kem find a suspicious rock formation in the ground. It's actually a sentry: Brainiac ships them out to planets he intends to lay waste to. Looks like the cerebral fella already walks amongst them. Cast |-|Main Cast= *Cameron Cuffe as Seg-El *Shaun Sipos as Adam Strange *Georgina Campbell as Lyta-Zod *Ann Ogbomo as Jayna-Zod *Aaron Pierre as Dev-Em *Wallis Day as Nyssa-Vex *Elliot Cowan as Daron-Vex *Rasmus Hardiker as Kem *Ian McElhinney as Val-El *Blake Ritson as Brainiac |-|Guest Cast= *Gordon Alexander as Quex-Ul *Alexis Raben as Rhom *Tipper Seifert-Cleveland as Ona *Oliver Cotton as Voice of Rao (uncredited) *Mark Quigley as Officer (uncredited) Quotes :Lyta-Zod:"''We never ask for mercy." '' Trivia * Continuity Locations *Kandor **Seg-El’s Apartment **Kem's Bar *Outlands ** Fortress of Solitude Behind the Scenes Cultural References Multimedia Videos KRYPTON 1x02 Promo "House of El" (HD) This Season On-0 Pictures |-| Promotional= Krypton First Look8.jpg krypton_gallery_102promo_01.jpg krypton_gallery_102promo_02.jpg krypton_gallery_102promo_03.jpg krypton_gallery_102promo_04.jpg krypton_gallery_102promo_05.jpg krypton_gallery_102promo_06.jpg krypton_gallery_102promo_07.jpg krypton_gallery_102promo_08.jpg krypton_gallery_102promo_09.jpg krypton_gallery_102promo_10.jpg krypton_gallery_102promo_11.jpg krypton_gallery_102promo_12.jpg krypton_gallery_102promo_13.jpg Krypton_gallery_102promo_14.jpg Krypton_gallery_102promo_15.jpg Krypton_gallery_102promo_16.jpg Krypton_gallery_102promo_17.jpg Krypton_gallery_102promo_18.jpg Krypton_gallery_102promo_19.jpg Krypton_gallery_102promo_20.jpg Krypton_gallery_102promo_21.jpg Krypton_gallery_102promo_22.jpg Krypton_gallery_102promo_23.jpg Krypton_gallery_102promo_24.jpg Krypton_gallery_102promo_25.jpg Krypton_gallery_102promo_26.jpg Krypton_gallery_102promo_27.jpg |-|Stills= Krypton gallery 102recap 01.jpg Krypton gallery 102recap 02.jpg Krypton gallery 102recap 03.jpg Krypton gallery 102recap 04.jpg Krypton gallery 102recap 05.jpg Krypton gallery 102recap 06.jpg Krypton gallery 102recap 07.jpg Krypton gallery 102recap 08.jpg Krypton gallery 102recap 09.jpg Krypton gallery 102recap 10.jpg Krypton gallery 102recap 11.jpg Krypton gallery 102recap 12.jpg Krypton gallery 102recap 13.jpg Krypton gallery 102recap 14.jpg Krypton gallery 102recap 15.jpg Krypton gallery 102recap 16.jpg Krypton gallery 102recap 17.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= References Season 1 Category:Season One